Worse for Wear
by SlytherinQueen
Summary: Draco's ex girlfreind is getting married, and she wants Draco to be her specail guest at the wedding. Draco asks Hermione to pretend to be his girlfreind in order to impress his ex Veronica. Things heat up as pretend turns to real.Draco and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter One: St. Mungo's

_Humans are odd in the sense of love and hate. We'll spend half of our lives hating someone and then learning that the only reason we hate them is because we knew nothing about them. I feel that that is almost the story of my life. For as long as I can remember I have always hated Draco Malfoy, and he me. I felt like we had a reason to hate each other because we didn't see eye to eye. Then I began working at St. Mungo's in the children's ward as a nurse. Soon my skills brought me up to the top and I became a private secretary/nurse for the top children's doctor in London: the one and only, Draco Malfoy. This is where my story starts, where I found that I don't hate Draco, I never understood him and he never understood me. There we were at an impasse, but now I admire my boss. It just goes to show that nothing is as it seems. _

"Good Morning Draco how was the meeting?" I asked as I offered my attractive boss a cup of his morning tea. Since Hogwarts Draco's boyish features have become firmer, yet in a way kinder. He smiled at me with his flawless smile and gratefully took it, enjoying the smell and the warmth of it on this cool morning.

"Good Morning to you as well Hermione, I know that I can always count on you for everything." He said warmly before he paused to take one more sip. "The meeting was long and boring like always, but it seemed even worse today. Anyhow, what's on the agenda for this morning?" Draco asked sitting down at his desk. I grabbed my clip board and began looking at what we had planned for the day. I wasn't aware of him watching me with his intense bluish grey eyes, that could melt a woman's heart.

"Vikki dropped off some case work paper work you need to look at, and Brad left a memo for you. Also we have four new patients for you to look at. All of them minor, but you have to clear them before they can go home," I replied playing with the end of my quill. Draco nodded and went to check out the new arrivals. I put the small file of paper work on his desk then went for the medicine rounds. Each of the kids greeted me as I walked by and made sure they all hade the potions and other things they might need. Once everyone was good on that I went back to the shared office and began sorting paper work from last night. The day wore on fairly slow as we went about our daily business. We even found time to talk.

"So how have things been since Ron moved out?" Draco asked as he wrote on a patient slip. I told him how things were going great and that it was nice to have the apartment clean and be able to enjoy it. We talked about why I kicked Ron out and why it was best for the both of us.

"What about Veronica, how have you been since she left?"

"Good, I don't have to listen to her complain about how I'm never home and…"

"..That work has always come first." We said together. I laughed sending Draco into a fit of laughter as well. His laugh sent chills of delight up my spine. I enjoyed the brief moment we had before getting back to work. Towards the end of the day we had a very disoriented and extremely pregnant woman wander into our ward and begin to scream rude things at the top of her lungs. I went out to try to clam her down, but nothing was working.

"That son of a…he promised he wasn't going to leave! I'll kill that….." She yelled. Recently our potions team came up with a potion that will ease a woman into a painless labor. It happens almost the instant the potion is injected and so far it has been great to use. As this woman was screaming and throwing a fit, one of the nurses walked by with the potion in the needle all ready to go. I grabbed the needle and stuck it into the screaming woman's neck. She went limp and the nurse caught her.

"Take her to the Natal Ward please," I said handing the needle off to an other nurse to be cleaned. Draco was watching from our office, a wide smirk on his face. I smiled back and took a seat at my desk. He was still smiling.

"That was impressive, I'd have to admit. One of the better ways to deal with an annoying patient: stick a needle in their neck."

"I was doing what was best for her and her baby okay? It just got a little bit rough…that's all," I replied, signing a few things and then putting them away. Draco suddenly looked about and closed the office door. I gave him a questioning look.

"I need to talk to you, and now is the only good time," Draco said. I put away everything and folded my hands on top of my desk. I waited for him to start. He blinked a couple of times and then cleared his throat. As he talked he began to pace a fidget as though someone had put a Mexican jumping bean in his drawers.

"Hermione, you're good at everything, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?" I replied. Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked away. I didn't know where this was going, but I recognized the body language. I didn't say anything else, just listened for him to continue.

"Well, Veronica is getting married, and she's invited me to come. She wants me to look bad at her wedding, but I want to make her think that I've moved on. Will you…be my pretend girlfriend so I can get back at her?" Draco asked blushing a bit. I was awe struck, and didn't know what to say. Of course I would love to, but how long could I tell myself it would just be pretend?

"I'm not asking as your boss, but as a friend. And if you say yes, as your boss I will give you the days off," Draco told me. I nodded, because I felt as though I still could not talk. He smiled happily and told me that after this shift he would explain the rest of it to me over coffee. Just then we were interrupted by Vikki who told us that we were having a brief staff meeting and that we would both be fired if our asses weren't in the meeting within a few seconds. Draco let out a burst of energy and sprinted down the hallway, laughing as he went.

"Come one Hermione, I won't give you those days off…!" He teased as I darted to catch up with him, giggling madly. Still giggling uncontrollably we slipped in the meeting and pretended to listen. Half of the meeting Draco insisted on making faces at me, causing the giggles to find their way back.

"I wonder why they even bothered to call a meeting that late into the day. I mean no body was focusing any way," Draco said as we sat down at a muggle coffee shop to talk about our arrangements. I smirked and blew my straw wrapped at him, nailing him in the forehead.

"Yeah, especially someone I know…he couldn't focus long enough to keep his eyes crossed," I joked. Draco barked with laughter and tried to do it again sending me into an other laughing fit. An older muggle couple gave us discerning looks and moved back further into the shop.

"Okay, back to business. Veronica's wedding is next week at her fiancé's manor in Dublin. Now she's been living with them for a while, and I just happen to know him really well. So we've been invited as special guests. They're even letting us stay in the manor with them. There's one thing though. Since we're a 'couple' now…"

"…we have to share the same room…" I replied reading his mind. He nodded sternly and took a long sip of his coffee. I did the same, trying to figure this one out.

"Well it looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor. " I joked. "When do we leave?" Draco only gave me that entrancing smile of his and finished off his espresso shot. I waited for an answer before I said anything. He produced a train ticket and slid it across the table to me.

"We leave tomorrow at twelve o'clock sharp. I'll be at your apartment to pick you up at eleven. And don't say I don't know where you live because I mail your paycheck to you," Draco finally replied. I took the ticket and bid him goodnight. I couldn't believe it, I was going to Dublin to pretend to be Draco's girlfriend. I guess I had better get use to him, or it was going to be a long trip. 


	2. Chapter 2

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Two: To Dublin

I hurriedly packed when I got home, not exactly sure what to pack. I began throwing things into my suitcase, then taking them out and putting them back. Finally I sat down on the edge of my bed confused. Almost as if he had read my mind, the phone rang and I answered to find Draco on the other line.

"I thought I'd spare you some time by calling myself. Now I'm sure you are confused as to what to bring."

"You know me far to well Draco Malfoy, I was thinking about how you never told me the instant my phone rang."

"Oh so you were thinking of me I knew it!" He said. Even though he had gotten a lot nicer since he had abandoned his family, he was still sarcastic as ever. And still a little bit conceded, but I'm guessing it couldn't be helped. After so many years of loving himself, it was just a force of habit now.

"I'll hang up and you'll never get the chance to impress the one girl that dumped you…"

"Right. So anyway, I was thinking you could bring something really sexy, something that'll make every body want your hot body…"

"Do you just say I had a hot body?"

"Maybe…no….well…yes but that's not the point! The point is that we want her to get jealous and realize that she's making a horrible decision and the only way we're going to do that is if we make you a sexy beast, like me," Draco said. I rolled my eyes as I looked at my self in the mirror. He told me that I shouldn't worry about my wardrobe. He'd come get me earlier and we'd do some shopping before we catch the train. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not.

"Draco Malfoy shops?"

"No I just have great connections. I'll be there at eight, and you'd better be ready," Draco said. I told him I would and that he wouldn't have to worry. I wonder how many strings he would have to pull to get this one by.

"We're not expected until five, but I have a couple of surprises for you when we get to Dublin. Well, Good night Hermione." With that he was gone. I undid what I had done and changed into shorts and a tank top. Then I crawled under the covers and began to dream of my own wedding one day. In the morning I quickly showered and straightened my hair the best I could. I wasn't so sure what to wear, but since Draco was taking over my wardrobe I decided on a pair of ripped jeans and a halter top. At eight, like he promised, Draco showed up on my doorstep with a white daisy in hand.

"For the lovely lady," He said taking my hand. We walked down the street until we got to a near by muggle clothes store. He opened the door for me and we were greeted by a very sparkly young man. He had curly brown hair, with a smile that matched his gleaming dark eyes. I guessed right away that this man was not into girls.

"Draco, this must be the girl you called me about last night." He said walking around me. "She needs some work, but by the time I'm done with her you won't even know who she is," the man assured us both. He introduced himself as Gabriel, and told us we would get straight to work on me. I wasn't so sure this was a good thing. He took us into the back where they had a private studio complete with fitting rooms and a three way mirror. Near the mirrors there was a rack brimming with clothes.

"Okay Hermione, we are going for very elegant, and sexy. For the first night I think this blazer jacket and pant set with a nice skin tight tank top ought to do the trick. Browns are very sheik and very in right now and I believe that it will do wonders for your complexion. NO go try it on and model it for us," Gabriel said throwing the clothes at me. I did as I was told, and found that I really liked how well the clothes fit me. IT was almost as if they were made for me. _But this is a muggle shop…_ I thought. _Just because its muggle clothes doesn't mean that wizards don't work here...it's possible._ The other voice in my head replied. They had me try on tons of day outfits until we had all of the days covered. Then we packed those into one suitcase and pulled out a new, empty one. This one I knew was for the nighttime stuff, from formals to night gowns. After trying tons of thousands of dresses we found the eight perfect ones for me. Plus Draco insisted on a couple of night gowns, for what ever reason.

"You only want them so you can look at my hot body in them," I replied from my dressing room. He gave me the whatever look as I came out and we grabbed my luggage and his and apperated to the train station at King's Cross. We put our luggage aboard and waited to get to Liverpool. There at Liverpool a friend would be waiting with a Portkey to the manor. Lucky for us we ended up not having anyone else in our compartment so we each got a seat to ourselves.

"I don't see why we had to take a train all the way to Liverpool when we could have just apperated to the Dublin port and taken a _car_ to the manor. They do have a car right? I'd hate to have to walk. It's hard to apperate when you don't know where anything is," I rambled as I stared at the countryside rolling by. Draco once again began to talk about 'business' as he called it. He said that he could make a bed on the floor, but if anyone wanted to check in on the room, it was to appear that we were sharing one bed. We would have to make our 'relationship' as real as possible, like kissing and hugging in front of the other guests.

"No snog fests though okay? That would just be a bit too weird."

"What do don't feel comfortable making out with your boss?" Draco asked in reply. I shook my head and began reading to pass the time. I couldn't help but sneak peeks at Draco. I openly admit I had always had this small crush on him, but it was always hard because we 'hated' each other. Now that he was my boss that was a different story. Yes we did often go out for coffee after work to talk and enjoy the night but, we had never had a date because he always had a girlfriend. Now we were in a 'relationship' and I just couldn't seem to wrap my brain around it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" I replied looking up from my book about rare typed of poisoning. Draco looked away blushing a bit and then told me never mind. I started reading again when he said my name for the second time.

"You really do look stunning on that outfit. In all of them really," He said finally getting out. I thanked him, surprised by the comment. He twisted in his seat so he no longer could see me and stayed that way until we got to Liverpool. There, as promised someone was waiting for us with a Portkey. We took it to Dublin, and from there Draco showed me the other two surprises he had lined up. Once I found out what one of them was I was not so pleased, but the other one excited me.

"Hermione, don't get mad at me, but an old friend of mine is a hair specialist, and she'll do wonders on your hair. I promise, you're going to like it," He told me as we took a horse and buggy down to the hair salon. There a lady names Sage did her magic and before I knew it my hair was a couple inches shorter and more manageable. ON the way to go see the second surprise I kept running my fingers through it. I was happy to find that my hand wasn't getting caught in the mass of hair. Even Draco ran his fingers through it a few times.

"It's so soft," He mumbled. I nodded happily, no longer mad at him. I could tell he was glad. We stopped at a small, but nice jewelry store, and he almost had to pull me from the carriage.

"Draco, you don't have to do this, we're only pretending!"

"Oh come one Hermione lighten up. I want this to be as convincing as possible and nothing is more convincing than a nice rock around your neck," He replied shoving me into the store. There Draco had me pick out a necklace that I liked. While I was choosing he vanished for a bit. I finally chose a small dragonfly made of emeralds.

"A good choice," Draco told me, suddenly back at my side. In his arms he had two bouquets of roses. I knew one was for our host, but I was shocked that the other was for me. The lady helping us sighed as Draco placed the necklace around my neck.

"Only the best for my girl."

"What a guy you have there miss!" She exclaimed as she watched him kiss me on the forehead. I nodded and couldn't hide the smile.

"Yup, he's a keeper that's for sure," I said in return. With that we left the shop to go to the manor. It was on Convent Road over looking the English Channel, and when I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes. The house had a very renaissance look and feel to it and I guessed the inside would sort of be the same. Draco took my hand and the other bouquet of roses and we went to the door. The house elves were behind us with our luggage. One even insisted on taking my thing of roses and placing it in our room. I took hold of the large brass knocker and gave it a good whack. Merely seconds after I knocked the door flew open.

"Drakie, you don't know how glad I am that you could come!" A strikingly pretty blonde said throwing herself on Draco. Suddenly I got jealous that she was hugging my boyfriend, and then I realized we weren't really dating. She turned to me and kissed me on both cheeks.

"You must be Hermione, I've heard so much about you! It's wonderful that you both could come, you really don't know how glad I am that you're here," she prattled on leading us into the huge house. It had a very modern take on the medieval looks. Most everything was white, red and gold with a tint of black and brass. I felt kind of lost in it all. Everything was two times the normal size and I felt dwarfed by it.

"Let me show you to your room, you both are probably exhausted from the trip. You can freshen up and then we'll go have dinner with a few of our other close friends," Veronica told us showing us to our room. It was huge, and looked like it had come out of a castle. There was a giant four poster bed, with a gold comforter. Throughout the room tints of fading black showed up, calming down the gold. There was a balcony and an amazing bathroom.

"I'll let you guys change, and then Derek and I will meet you down stairs," She said. I began putting my stuff in the walk-in closet while Draco took a shower. I could hear him humming happily as he cleaned up, bringing a smile to my lips. After I was done hanging my stuff up I decided what to wear tonight.

"Hermione, where are all my clothes?" Draco asked looking at his empty suitcase. He was dripping wet, and I could smell his soup from here. It smelled great, just like after rain falls. He also was only in a towel.

"They're in the closet on the left side. I decided we can at least share a closet," I told him, standing in front of the mirror with two dresses in hand. One was a sleek shiny black fabric that clung to the body showing off the great figure that I had. The other was a flowy green strapless dress with darker green ties around the waist. It came with a sash that laced up my arms. I was too busy trying to decide that I didn't notice Draco tying his bow tie in the mirror behind me.

"The green one is a better choice for tonight," He murmured unable to get the tie just right. I set the dresses down and did it for him. Then I went into the bathroom to change and pull my hair into an elegant knot behind my head. As I was fumbling with the tie there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco called as he helped me lace up the built in corset in the dress. Veronica came in to see how we were doing. Draco smiled and told her as soon as he was doing tying me up, which came out all wrong, we would be down stairs.

"Tying me up huh? That's how you treat your girlfriends?"

"Well what else do you call it?!" He cried fixing my necklace. I went to the bed and picked up the silver clutch purse that matched the shoes picked out with this dress. Before I went out the door I looked over my shoulder.

"It's called lacing up, Draco. You lace up a corset not tie it." With an agitated sigh he followed me out. I knew it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Three: Let the Games Begin

"That was by far the worst dinner I have _ever_ gone too! Are all of these going to be like this?" I asked we walked into our room to retire for the night. Draco rolled his eyes, sick of hearing me complain. I went to the bathroom and changed into one of the night gowns he had picked out for me. Surprisingly, it looked really good on me.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Draco asked unbuttoning his shirt. I threw myself down on the bed and grabbed a pillow propping my elbows up on it and began staring at him like he was insane. He winked at the mirror, not realizing I was now watching him and put his shirt up in the closet with the rest of his clothes.

"It was the dreariest most obnoxious slut fest I have ever been to. It was a competition to see who could wear the shortest dress possible. I felt out of place and my dress was a little below knee length! And their boyfriends were so fake, it was unreal, literally! It was dinner with a bunch of Ken dolls and their Barbie girl friends!" I shouted putting my head into my hands. Draco sat on the bed next to me and stroked my hair. He didn't say anything for a bit, I guessed he was trying to find something to say.

"What's a Ken doll?" He asked after a little bit. I sighed agitated and stalked out on to the balcony. He didn't follow me at first. He finished changing into his sweat pants and then followed me out, still bare chested.

"I just feel like I don't belong here Draco. You've always been popular with the ladies, never had any problems like that. And then there's me Hermione Granger: Miss Know It All who can't keep a steady relationship. You know most of these people and know how they live, spending thousands of dollars on magical producers to keep their breasts from deflating," I confessed to him as he wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders. He chuckled a little bit at my last comment. I began to calm down watching the cat eye yellow moon crawl across the brazen Irish night sky. After yet and other silence Draco finally spoke up.

"Maybe it's true that I've always been the ladies' man and yes I know that they spend hundreds of thousands on magical producers to keep themselves perfect, but to tell you the honest to good truth, I've never been very happy with that life. I've always envied how Potty could keep a girlfriend and how happy you and Weasel-Be were. Now this is my chance to at least fake it. That counts for something right?" He asked me, his gorgeous grey eyes sending a shiver of delight up my spine. He thought I was cold and took me back inside. He waved his wand and an other small bed appeared next to the big King size one I had. We climbed into bed and said our goodnights. I thought about what Draco said, dreaming about the day when maybe we no longer have to fake it.

The bright glaring sun woke me up, and I was surprised to see that Draco had gotten up already. The bed was gone and he was no where to be seen. I was just about to slip from the warm covers when he came in with a small muffin in hand. He offered it to me and I took it happily. He was dressed in a nice button up shirt and a smart pair of white slacks.

"Good morning, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but this was the best I could do," He said. I nodded in thanks not wanting to speak with my mouth full. The little muffin was enough to keep me satisfied until luncheon later on today.

"It was wonderful, thank you."

"You're quiet welcome. I thought that you're always doing something for me, and since you're my girlfriend I'd do something for you," Draco responded a wide grin on his face. When he said 'girlfriend' I felt that quiver of warmth go up my spine again. I smiled back and once again began to climb out of bed when the door opened and Veronica came in.

"Oh good, you're up. I want to take you both out and about before we have your big lunch. Do you think you'll be ready soon?" She asked. I nodded and got out of bed and took a quick shower. Then I went to the closet and tried to find something to wear. I didn't notice that Draco was still in the room rearranging a vase with flowers in it.

"I'm thinking that white shirt with that pair of short would look very becoming on you," He told me, sneaking up behind me. I was so shocked I almost dropped my towel. I took his advice and kicked him out of the closet. Then I changed and grabbed my bag.

"Are you ready my dear?" Draco asked me. I nodded and took his outstretched hand in mine. Slowly we descended the grand staircase of the manor, the whole time Draco squeezed my hand. When we had reached the very last stair he halted, and held me back as he went first. Then he scooped me up into his arms and spun me about. I giggled and smiled, the whole time Veronica's jealous eyes pricing my heart.

"Shall we?" Draco asked escorting me out to the car. Veronica followed us out, flicking her golden hair. Derek was already in the car waiting for her and couldn't help her get in like Draco had done for me. Now Derek was a good guy, with a huge heart. He was always doing things for other people. He had a strong pronounced chin and mouse brown hair that fell into his dark eyes. He was well built and tall, but he was not very graceful and nimble on his feet like Draco was. I watched as Veronica gazed over her shoulder at Draco, a sort of longing in her eyes. I could tell the plan was working and I didn't like it at all.

"There's this adorable little wizard's shop you have to see before we go to lunch," Veronica said finding an excuse to look back. Derek smiled as he gazed over his shoulder and began maneuvering the convertible car down the long drive way. Since Dublin wasn't primarily know for its wizarding community we had to act like muggles and take cars and trains. Since we were staying with Veronica, I guessed that I had better get use to the car. We drove for a bit until we got to a small market on the beach. Derek parked the car near by and we got out and walked into the middle of the market place. I knew right away that this must be like the wall at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. IT was just a camouflage, and some memory tweaking to keep the muggles away.

"I find that this market is even better than Diagon Alley. We call it Merlin's Square," Veronica was telling Draco as she latched on to Derek's arm. I was beginning to hate her more and more. I turned my focus to the streets to keep from hexing her. They were lined with Irish flags, and almost every store had one or two posters of the Irish Quidditch team. Most stores were like what we had at Diagon Alley, only more of a variety. Certain book stores only held potion books and ingredients, and other stores had just about everything. Draco saw the Quidditch store and decided to go look. I came with him and thought about all the arguments Ron and Harry would get in about Quidditch. Often Ginny would join in and I'd be left out of the loop. Veronica and Derek spent some time in a near by store looking for some special thing for the wedding.

"Hermione, look at this. It's one of the Quidditch posters from Hogwarts! It's even got a picture of a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. This must have been in our second year when we had the damn rouge bludger that had it out for Potty. I was so _tiny_ back then," Draco said laughing at the poster.


	4. Chapter 4

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Four: Homesick

Several stressful days passed in Dublin. The plan was going very well, better than Draco had planned and I wasn't taking it very lightly. One day the boys decided to go out together for a day and do some more 'male bonding.' That left me in the house, with Veronica, alone. I prayed that god would stop me before I snapped her pretty little neck. Well the guys were enjoying their day I was checking the mail that had flown in a little after breakfast. I had been keeping in touch with Ginny, to help with the homesickness, and so far she had been very good about lettering me every night.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that your stay in Dublin isn't a basket of fun as you thought it would be. I wish I could be there to help you a little bit. It seems rather selfish of Draco to do this, but then again, we are talking about Draco Malfoy. Just be careful, I don't want you to get your heart broken again._

_With Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

I smiled at my best friend's concern. She and Harry both were very concerned about me, and how I'd take this. They both didn't want to see me get my heart broken again. I folded the letter up as Veronica read her mail beside me. I was about to go to the library when she let out a shriek. I stopped to see what the matter was.

"Oh no, this can't be, it just can't be. She wouldn't do this to me! Oh Hermione, I need your help," She begged running over to me frantically waving the letter. Small, salty (and fake in my opinion) tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. I waited, not sure what she was going to say she needed my help with.

"My Maid of Honor just canceled on me and I need some one to fill in. Do you think you could…?" she asked pouting. I mentally rolled my eyes and agreed. She hugged me, cutting off my blood flow. She told me that we would go shopping for a dress in three days. I made the mistake of asking why we couldn't use the other dress.

"Oh you have to have a very special dress! Besides you'd be too big for Odette's dress, she has anorexia," Veronica told me. I wasn't sure what to say in reply so I just smiled and told her I was going to go finish a letter up in my room. Instead of replying to Ginny I got out a piece of parchment and began writing a note to Draco. Over the past week that we had been here for Veronica I found myself hating the plan and wanting to really date Draco, to really have him for myself. I was backing myself into corner with all of this. I was helping the guy I was falling for get the girl he never got over. That's just plain sick. I couldn't stand the emptiness of the house so I left, and went to the near by coffee shop to go write there where I could think clearer.

_Dear Draco _I began to write. I hurriedly crossed that out and then tried again. Nothing I wrote sounded good enough. My Beloved Draco sounded like I had loved him for forever, and I wasn't even sure I was entirely head over heels yet. My Darling was to fake. Finally I stuck with the only suitable choice.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I have often thought about the awful things we use to say and do to each other in school. Most often I wished I hadn't said it or done it. But the thing I think about the most is how I don't hate you, and that I have never hated you. Instead I find that I'm falling in love with you. I know that I have said before how much I loved Ron, but I believe that this isn't the same. When you love a person, all you want is for them to be happy. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I hope you are happy with Veronica, because as long as that makes you happy, then I am happy too. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Hermione _

Satisfied I put the pen down and reread the note. Then I folded it up and put it away. I sat alone for a bit, taking in the Irish beauty about me, and then I went back to the manor. The boys were most likely back and Draco would want to hear the 'great' news. Veronica was so happy about it I thought she was going to pee all over Derek's lap as she squirmed waiting to tell the men. Draco had his face resting in my hair taking in the light berry smell of my shampoo.

"I have exciting news; Hermione is going to be my Maid of Honor!" She giggled clapping little a mother whose kid just took their first dump in the toilet. Draco grinned and kissed my forehead. Derek shook my hand, obviously relieved that they had found a replacement so soon. Derek said this called for a drink and summoned a couple of house elves to bring out drinks for everyone. Once the drinks were handed out we toasted to the wedding. After a few sips I excused myself and went to bed.

We were at the near by beach, the cool sand soft under our bare feet. The moon made long shadows on the sand silhouetting us completely to all other eyes. Draco cupped my face in his hands and tilted my face towards his. I could smell sweet strawberries on his breath. The gentle breeze blew hair in his eyes and I reached out to brush it away. Draco smiled and kissed me tenderly and sweetly like he had been for the past week.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about how stupid this plan was. It was _so_ selfish of me to think that you could just pretend to be my girlfriend, and not get attached. I've also realized that I no longer care about Veronica, it's you I care about." Draco said to me. I blushed as he gently caressed my cheek. I had waited for him to tell me that he wanted me back. I leaned in to kiss him….

I woke up dazed and confused as to where I was. I also couldn't figure out what woke me up. I wandered out into the hall to see Draco and Veronica tangled together on the floor. The sight would have brought tears to my eyes but I was too tired to care.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry if we woke you. I was trying to help Veronica to bed. She and Derek have both had too much to drink. He wasn't stable enough to carry her up here, so I did it and I tripped on something," Draco explained. I closed the door and crawled back into bed trying to stop the tears. I told myself over and over again as I fell asleep.

"Our relationship is a lie." 


	5. Chapter 5

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Five: Me and My Annabelle Lee

Today I woke to the sound of rain. My face was a little bit damp from last night. Like always Draco was no where to be seen. I pulled my hair out of my face and then got into shower taking my time. When I got out of the shower Draco was waiting in the room for me.

"I wanted to apologize to you Hermione, because I'm not doing my part in this role and I really should. I'm not here to break up a wedding I'm just here to make her remember that she gave this up. So I'm sorry," He said to me. I could tell he wanted a hug but I asked him to wait for two seconds while I pulled on my clothes. I could hear him mockingly counting from out side the closet. Fixing my flowing skirt I ran out to him and leapt into his arms. It felt so good.

"Apology accepted, now let's go eat, I am so hungry!" I told him. He nodded and carried me down the stairs to the dinning room where Derek and Veronica were waiting. Draco set me down in a chair and then sat down next to me, giving me a small passionate kiss on the lips. It took my breath away. Derek gave Draco a funny smile and I wondered what they had planned. Just then two large swans flew into the dinning room carrying bundles of red roses. Petals fell as they dropped them in front of Veronica. She gasped and attacked Derek with a hug and a giant kiss. I smiled at Draco and reached out squeezing his hand. We feed each other breakfast, talking and joking the whole time. Then the four of us went out to play house to local muggle play.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself far more than past few days."

"Yes thank you. I really am having fun," I replied brushing hair from his eyes. He winked and then pulled me into a lip lock, completely ignoring the play going on in front of us. We stayed that way, for the most of play. Veronica didn't notice in the dark and I was glad for it. If she knew that Draco and I made out the whole show, I don't think she'd be too happy. After the play we went outside to see that the sky had cleared up enough to enjoy a lunch outside. There Draco entrained us once again with bits of Shakespeare. I was surprised he knew it.

"How do you know so much Shakespeare?" I asked him as I sipped the whiskey he was making me try. He stole a chunk of pasta off my plate and ate it before answering. I noticed that he was blushing a bit as well.

"From your book of Shakespeare plays…."

"Let me guess, you've also been reading my book of Edgar Allen Poe poems?" He blushed even more and that was the only answer I needed out of him. I began to tease him quoting lines from Shakespeare and reciting bits of poems I knew. He laughed enjoying the merry making. As we rode back to the manor to get ready for a few more guests to arrive for a fancy dinner I rested my head on Draco's shoulder.

"Me and my pretty Hermione lived in a castle down by the sea."


	6. Chapter 6

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Six: Decision Day

Once again I found my self by the cool water with Draco, only this time on the shore of the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He gently pulled my pair back from my face, gazing at me lovingly. Then, tenderly and with more passion than ever before, he kissed me in the moonlight. I felt like I was lost in the stars above the crystal waters.

"Hermione, that pillow needs wait too ya know?" Draco said teasing me. My eyes snapped open and I blushed crimson that Godric Gryffindor would be proud of. I threw the pillow at Draco to slow him down and ran into the bathroom to hide.

"Hermione, its okay…..I'm not going to tell anyone…..unless they use Veritasserum on me…." Draco called through the door. I locked the door, knowing full well that it wasn't going to stop him at all. I undressed and got into the shower, hoping the running water would keep him away. I heard him unlock the door and walk in. He laughed heartily at me.

"Oh miss sneaky is hiding in the shower! Do you really think that a shower curtain is going to hide you from Draco Malfoy?" He said still laughing. I poked my head out from behind the curtain glaring at him. As I did a little bit of soap fell to the floor with a splat.

"Don't even think about it Draco…" I said between giggles. He chuckled and cupped my face in his hands. I stood there realizing that only the running water and a thin sheet of plastic was separating me from him. I refused to let him see me panic.

"All I wanted is to see your beautiful face," He whispered smiling widely. Then he kissed my soapy forehead. Leaving me to finish my shower in piece, I suddenly didn't like how alone I felt. I reflected about the dreams I had been having, and let my self get lost in the wonder of them. Climbing out of the shower I put my night gown back on and then went to the closet to pick put something to wear.

"You know we're going to get your Maid of Honor dress, so you might want to pick something that slips off easy, if you know what I mean…." Draco said from the bed. I gave him a rude gesture and closed the closet door. Then I picked out a nice blue and white sun dress. Pulling my hair up and I went back out to the room to collect my dysfunctional boyfriend.

"Why did you call me dysfunctional?" Draco asked jokingly as we walked down the stairs. Veronica was waiting with Derek at the bottom of the stairs listening to our every word. I shrugged giving him a teasing look.

"Because you are…."

"I am not! Here, I'll prove it to you that I am not dysfunctional," Draco said as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He took me in his arms and spun me around. Then he dipped me down and planted a huge kiss on me. My eyes opened wider in shock, and then I closed them and tried to deepen the kiss. Draco broke it off, letting me take in what just happened. Veronica glared at me, as we walked out to the car. She got over it quick enough, not wanting to let Derek see the jealousy written all over her face.

"So we need to pick up my dress and the other bride's maid dresses and then we have to find a dress for you Hermione," She prattled. I wondered how many girls would be there to judge me this time. I asked and to my honor I found that all of the bridal party would be there to see me try these dresses on. The whole way to the dress shop I buried my head in Draco's chest.

"Okay, we need a dress that goes with the color scheme. My dress is a vanilla kind of color the other bride's maids are that deep red, so you should have a gold dress," Veronica said as we walked into the store. She told the lady there that she was here to pick up her dresses and then pick out an other dress for her new Maid of Honor.

"Zis is your maid of 'Onor oui?" the lady asked. I was surprised that French people lived in Dublin. That just seemed like such a culture shock. Veronica nodded as the tall pinched face woman scrutinized me. She walked about me, measuring and making small noises like 'ah' and the occasional 'oui'.

"She is very beautiful, no? And she is ze Maid of 'Onor, so we need somezing very grand," She told us. As she went to go get the wedding plan that Veronica had left in the store the rest of the wedding party showed up, ready to go change into their shinny clothes. I hit me then that they were not here to judge me, they were here to do pictures for the wedding. I leaned heavily on Draco, wishing I was back home at St. Mungo's.

"All right everyone this way, we'll get Hermione a dress and then we'll do pictures," Veronica called leading us to a large room in the back. The tall French woman came back over with a few dresses in hand. She shoved me into a dressing room and hand me try them on one at a time. The all were over the top and 'frou frouy' as Ron would have put it. I did as I was told and molded in front of everyone. Sporadic cheers would brake out when one dress looked better than the other. The final choice was a dress that was a very shinny gold that shimmered in the light. It tied around my neck and cut into a very deep 'v' cut. At the bottom it pooled at my feet, making it look as though I was forever standing in a pool of golden liquid. Around my hips were simple white embellishments that trailed down to my feet.

"Wow Hermione, that dress is simply amazing on you!" Draco cried picking me up and spinning me about. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He carried me over the small room where we'd be taking photos. Since he wasn't part of the wedding party, he was just a guest, he got to sit back and watch as we took photo after photo.

"Maid of Honor I need you to smile please."

"Come on 'Mione, show me that sexy smile of yours," Draco purred trying to get me to smile. He made his sexy face, like he does in the mirror every morning and instantly my face lit up. As we neared the end of the torture Draco run to me again and lifted me over his head. Little did we know that the whole time the photographer was clicking away taking what was left of the roll of film on us.

"You'll have your photos by tomorrow night," He told us. We thanked him and then the wedding party changed back into comfortable clothes. Veronica wanted the party to get to know each other a little better so we went to a near by roller rink to kill some time.

"I've never been roller rinking before," Draco said as I helped him put his skates on. I grinned and took his hands leading him out onto the floor. He stumbled a bit, wobbling like a new born deer.

"It's called roller skating dear. It's really easy, all you do is glide," I told him skating backwards. I kept a hold of him pulling him about the rink. The others were about as bad as Draco, which made me feel so good.

"How do you know how to do this…this…..thing!" Draco cried. I giggled and I let him go on his own. He clung to the wall, and looked at the floor like that was what was really doing the moving. He shouted at it telling it to stop moving. A few muggle girls zoomed by him, giggling madly.

"Put me back on the ground 'Mione, or a broom or something. I don't like your black magic!"

"Let's go sit down for a bit, I think you need to take a break," I said in between laughs. Slowly, so that Draco wouldn't fall we made our way to a table toward the back of the food court in the rink. We watched as the others fell over each other and clung to the walls. Draco hid his face in his hands.

"I didn't look like that did I?"

"No, you looked better, because you had me."

"How do you know how to skate?" Draco asked me. I was about to reply when the giggling muggle girls came over to flirt with Draco. They were maybe 15 years old, and had hardly any figure at all. They looked like skating bean poles. Draco shoed them away by telling them he wasn't here to converse with girls unless they wanted to talk about the next Quidditch World Cup. They gave him a confused look.

"Look ladies, I'm here to spend time with my _girlfriend_, so if you wouldn't mind…I'd like to actually do that," He told them. They gave me looks of hate and skated away to go flirt with someone else. I silently wished that they would trip. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"You were saying..?"

"Well, when I was littler my parents always took me out skating, and I even went during the summer when I wasn't with Harry and Ron. It helped me relax a little. If you want me to help you I know a spell that could work…"

"No, I will do this on my own, and you will help me learn….," Draco demanded. After about an hour of trying to teach Draco how to skate we all went back to the manor. There an owl from Ginny was waiting for me. By the looks of it, it was very urgent.

'_Call me ASAP! Don't bother to owl back,'_ Was all it said. I was a bit trouble by Ginny's note. Has something gone wrong in London?

"Are you coming out to the pool dear?" Draco asked me, wrapping him arms around my stomach. I shook my head, telling him that I had to take of something first. He nodded and headed out to the pool I went back down to the near by coffee shop and asked to use the phone there. The lady working the counter nodded and let me behind it to use the phone. I dialed Ginny and Harry's number and waited as it rang and rang.

"Come on Ginny, pick up the damn phone!"

"Hi Hermione, I take it you got my message."

"Yeah I did, what's up?"

"Harry thought I was crazy because all I've been doing is sitting next to this thing waiting for you to call," Ginny said. She and her bother never really did get the concept of the telephone. I was glad that at lest Ginny had Harry to teach her.

"It's just a telephone Ginny it's not really that cool. Now what was so urgent?"

"Well, Ron is thinking about flying out to Dublin to break you and Draco up. I've told him time and time again that you're both not really dating, even though you wish you were, and that you're doing it as a favor for Draco. But you know Ron, he's so thick that he still thinks Draco is the same as he was in school, even though his father is dying of cancer and his mum is dying of grief. I told him that Draco left his family so he could go be his own person."

"Did you stop him?"

"Yeah, he's not going anywhere for a while, but I think they'll miss him at work…."

"I can't believe how thick your brother is! He ruined my life with all of the things he said and now he thins that he can just go _save_ me from Draco? Tell you brother he needs to keep his long nose where it belongs: in his own business," I said getting angry. Ginny and I talked for a bit and then we said goodbye. She said she and Harry would do what they could to stop Ron. I only wonder what they did the first time. Before I went back to the manor I ordered a chai tea to calm me down a bit. The lady at the counter came and sat at my table with me. The coffee shop I noticed was completely empty.

"I can tell you're not a muggle and I know that something is a buggin' yo. Why don't we talk about it, witch to witch?" she asked. I agreed, since I really needed to get this off my chest. I took a sip of my warm drink and began.

"It all started when I began to date Ron. Things were just perfect. We were living together in a great apartment, I had a great job with a wonderful boss, and Ron and I had a great relationship. Then one night he takes me out to one of the best wizarding restaurants in London. I'm thinking that he's going to propose to me. Instead he confronts me about having an affair with my boss Draco. Because I work at the hospital I work long hours, and Ron just couldn't get that through his head. He goes on to yell at me about how I'm such a low life bitch and how I have to cheat on him with my boss, who is much better looking by the way, just so I can be satisfied. Needless to say I went home alone that night, and now Ron lives with his mother," I paused to take and other sip. That's when I noticed how full the shop was getting. Ladies heard me talking from outside and came in to listen to my story. The black lady at the counter presses me to go on so I do.

"So about a week ago my boss Draco, who is a very good friend of mine, asks me to come here to Dublin with him to pretend to be his girlfriend so he can make his ex jealous. It just so happens that she's getting married, in like two days. Now I've always kind of had this crush on my boss because he is extremely attractive, and when he asked me to do this I couldn't say no. When we get to Dublin I get to meet the ex, Veronica and soon I find out that this little plan is working far to well. Every time he's around her she can't keep her eyes off of him, and when he kisses me she looks as though she's going to shot me. The worst part of it all is that I'm totally falling head over heels for him. And I don't think that he even cares, as long as he makes Veronica's life a living hell he's perfectly happy," I finish my story. All of the woman burst out yelling about how selfish it is that he's using me and the I should give him a piece of my mind. I tell them that I plan on telling him how I feel tonight. They wish me luck and I'm told that I have to come back and tell everyone how it went. I promise I will and go back into the house. Once again there's an owl waiting for me, this time from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I've heard about you and Draco and I think you are making a horrible choice. To try to prove to you that you should give me a second chance I'm going out to Dublin to see you. Hermione, I still love you. _

_Ron_

_XOXOX_

I look at the letter in disgust. Near by is a small writing desk with a quill and ink ready. I take the quill and scribble something ender Ron's little 'hugs and kisses'.

_My Beloved Ron,_

_Keep your long nose out of my business and stay away from me. _

_PS: Say hi to Molly for me._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione _

I finish the letter and send it out storming up to my room. Draco stops me in the hall and I can tell right away that he's drunk. I don't know if I want to deal with him but I have no choice.

"'Mione…hi…..what's the matter?" Draco asks, his speech slurred a bit. I let him pull me to him and just stand there. He hugs me tight, swaying back and forth a bit.

"Ron just sent me a letter begging me to take him back."

"After you dumped his ass? He's thick to think that you'd leave me for him after what he said. Mind you it's hard to leave someone when you're not really dating, but I have faith in you…" Draco rambled. I pushed him off me and began helping him over to our room. He continued talking but I wasn't listening. When we got to our door I had some problems getting it open with im wrapped around me like that.

"He was only dating you so he could get some. You know Blasie always though you were easy…"

"You can be such an asshole when you're drunk do you know that? Anyway, he wants to come to Dublin and see me, so I thought I'd let you know so you can kick that bastard's ass when he comes," I said dumping Draco on the bed. He giggled and began saying the phrase 'bastard's ass' over and over. I rested on the bed next to him, thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Well when Ron gets here you'll just have to tell him how madly in love you are with me."

"Yes, because I am just so madly in love with you," I replied. It was suppose to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out that way. Draco didn't notice which made me breath a sigh of relief. I went and made a bed near the giant bed Draco was sawing logs on. As I closed my eyes I thought about what I said to Draco. What I said I meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Seven: It's a Date

The clinking of glassware woke me up from my troubled sleep. With all this drama I felt like I had been dragged behind a hippogryph. I opened my eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the light. I noticed that I wasn't in the same bed. In front of the bed, with two house elves was Draco. The two elves had a tray of food balanced on their heads.

"Look master, she awakes!" One squeaked. He took the tray from them and shoed them from the room, tipping them with bits of the sweet smelling fruit. He placed the tray down on the bed and climbed in bed next to me. I smiled sleepily at him, still fighting to fully wake up. He returned the smile and gently kissed my forehead.

"The other day you gave me a great idea, I just had to find the right day to surprise you with it."

"Thanks Draco, it was very thoughtful of you. I've never had a real breakfast in bed before," I said. I looked at the tray, looking over all the food Draco had brought me. There was a bowl of strawberries and a small plate of pancakes. I took one of the glasses of milk and raised it to make a small toast.

"To….us."

"To us," Draco echoed grinning widely. We clicked the glasses together and drank the sweet milk. I reached out for a strawberry but Draco stopped me. He told me to open my mouth. Eyeing him I did as I was told. He brought the strawberry to his lips and took a bite leaving me with none at all. Laughing he placed one on my lips for me to eat. We took turns feeding each other with the tasty fruit, the whole time giggling madly.

"Wait...wait…wait… I'm not done with this one!" I cried giggling as Draco tried to shove more berries into my mouth. He let out a wholehearted laugh and slid his hand under my head. Then he pulled me close to him and kissed me, like how I had imaged in my frequent dreams. I deepened the kiss and got lost in the amazing feeling. I never knew how good of a kisser Draco was.

"I have an important question for you Hermione."

"Okay, well I'm ready to answer said important question," I replied resting my head on his chest. He plopped a plump strawberry into my mouth to occupy me. I chewed it happily, waiting for him to ask this important question of his. He cleared his throat.

"Well, Derek and Veronica are both busy tonight with their parties, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a sort of date. We can even make it an all day thing. What do you say?" He asked taking a strawberry and sucking on it. I smiled and nodded. Draco grinned and leaned over kissing me again. He tasted of strawberries, and smelled of cinnamon. He asked me what I wanted to do, and I smiled and told him I wanted to stay in bed until the strawberries were gone.

"I think I can arrange for that to happen," Draco joked dangling a strawberry above me. Once we finished off the delicious berries we got dressed and went for a horse and buggy ride. I had never been on a horse drawn carriage so it was a very cool experience. Draco told me he had a great a surprise lined up for me as we rode. The clipping of hooves on the cobbled stones of this section of Dublin only made my heart beat faster.

"I think you'll really like this surprise that I have lined up," He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. Shivers shot up my spine making me shake a bit. That amazing smile lit up Draco's face as he held my hand, and gently ran his fingers across the necklace around my neck. It wasn't the one he got me, but a small locket with a tiny keyhole in the center.

"Harry and Ginny got it for me last year for Christmas and I use it to hide my secrets in it. I can't unlock it with magic I have to use the key and I can put memories in it almost like a Pensive," I explained to Draco. I could feel his yearning to see what kind of secrets Hermione Granger had. It was just like that yearning I had to know more about Draco. The carriage came to a halt and Draco helped me out. The sun shone bright and made his perfect blonde hair gleam in the sun. He ran a hand through my hair as we walked along the Irish beach to a small stable with two horses tied up.

"I hope you know how to ride."

"You'll have to teach me how, because that is one thing I never learned to do," I said in reply. Draco went to the two beautiful Morgans and went through the process of saddling a horse. Then he lifted me up onto the smaller of the two chestnut horses and handed me the reigns. Then he got up into the saddle and we began our horse ride along the beach. It was by far the most romantic thing I had ever seen someone do for me.

"Oh this is so romantic! Ron never use to do this kind of stuff for me. Instead he expected me to make dinner after I had worked a long shift at work. Then he would think that a dinner out was good enough."

"Weasel-Be needs to learn that the way to a woman's heart is a tough rout. Once you get her you can't expect to keep her if you treat her badly." Draco said wisely. I wanted to jump off my horse and kiss him. "Is it true he's coming to Dublin?"

"I don't know, Ginny said she'd try to stop him, but I almost think it'd be better if he came so he could get a nice reality check. I'm not his girl anymore," I said sighing. Draco stopped his horse and I stopped mine right next to his. He leaned over and kissed me, almost pulling me from my horse. When the horses got sick of sitting we broke apart.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"We are going out, we're even out on a date," I replied smiling. He knew I was going to give him this reply but I wanted to hear him explain his reasoning out for him. I took a small breath trying to calm the excitement inside me.

"No, I mean for real Hermione. I want you to be _my_ girl now," The way he said my name I could hear the pleading in his voice. He wanted me to forget all about Ron and focus on only him. In truth I wanted him to give up on Veronica and worry about me.

"I would love to be your girl," I replied, a bright smile lighting across my face. With a yell of glee he kicked his horse and raced across the beach. I followed after, trying to catch up. It was getting to be a hot day and I was glad I had brought clothes for swimming. We stopped the horses back at the stable then Draco took my hand and led me to a small table covered in more food. It was right next to the water, and when a bigger waved would wash in the water would tickle the bottom of my feet. After we had a nice lunch we lounged about on the beach, chasing each other about and swimming. It was the perfect day, and I could never be happier. When we got back to the Manor it was getting dark. Draco told me the he was going to take me out to dinner so I had to pick out my best dress.

"My favorite is the black skin tight one, I think you know the one I'm talking about."

"The one with out the back?"

"Yeah, that one," Draco replied dressing in front of the mirror. I pulled the slimming dress on and quickly did my hair. When Draco was done gazing at himself he looked at me. I thought his jaw was going to break on the stone floor.

"You look….you look incredible Hermione," Draco said taking my arm and leading me to yet and other buggy. We drove to one of the best restaurants in town and had a private candle light dinner. Around us the stars and the shimmering flowers gleamed along with the candles.

"This is amazing, how did you ever think of this?"

"Do you doubt my connections?" Draco asked me. I shook my head and took a bite of pasta. He smiled and did the same. We chatted just like we always use to after work. It felt so normal to talk to him. Before we left Draco had one more thing for me.

"I want you to have this, it's been in my family for years," He said handing me a ring that looked like a snake biting its own tale. It was encrusted in emeralds and matched the other necklace he had bought me. It was so beautiful. I threw myself on Draco and hugged him tightly.

"I take it you like it."

"Like it? I _love _it!" I exclaimed. After that we went back to the Manor to relax after our long day. I was resting on the bed when there was a knock on the door. It was Veronica and she had extra drinks from her bachelorette party. Draco talked with her a bit then she left. He handed me a martini with a bright red cherry in it. I noticed that his didn't have one.

"I don't like cherries so she gave me the one with out one," He said shrugging. He took me out to the balcony to enjoy the drinks. From there we had an amazing view of the moon and the ocean. Once I was done with my drink I climbed into Draco's lap and rested my head on his chest. He scoped me up and threw me on the bed kissing me. After an intense bout of kissing Draco got this funny smile on his face. I asked him what was up. He leaned in and began kissing my neck.

"I was trying to think of a crafty way to say this, but the martini went to my brain to fast. Either that or you distracted me."

"Well get to the point already."

"I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will."

.


	8. Chapter 8

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Eight: Wipe Out

When I woke up, I hurt everywhere, and my stomach felt very queasy. I didn't want to wake Draco, who was sleeping angelically next to me, so I slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on the nearest thing. Then I crept to the bath room. When I got back he was awake and waiting for me.

"Are you feeling okay Mione?" He asked taking me into his arms. I shook my head, trying to think of what could possibly make me feel this sick. It wasn't the food, because Draco and I had the same thing all day. It had to have been the drink Veronica gave. Why else would Draco get the one that didn't have a cherry? She needed a way to tell the poisoned drink from the non. Removing myself from Draco's safe haven I went got my glass from last night. Using a simple spell I tested for poisons. It came back positive but I was unable to tell what type it was.

"What a cat, she thinks that poisoning me will really work? I'm a nurse for Merlin's sake," I cried. I threw my glass onto the lawn below me before climbing back into to bed with my real boyfriend. I started to tell him what I found and quick as ever he climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Veronica poisoned you, and all poisons need an antidote. I'll be back with one soon love," Draco told me gently kissing my forehead and apperating from the room. While he was gone I worked on the letter I had written. The first one was good but it still didn't seem to really say what I needed to say. Between rounds of getting sick I revised it.

_My Wonderful Draco, _

_In my past experiences love has been a new and exciting thing. But a question ever present in my mind is __**what is love?**__ Is it knowing how to make someone happy or is it begin happy because someone else is happy? I told Ron I loved him, but I know now that I lied. I didn't know what love was then. But I do know. I know that I love you and that it's not a lie. This is real. Love is selfish, and if selfish means keeping you then I am the most selfish of all. _

_Entirely Yours,_

_Hermione_

Happy with my letter I tucked it away and tested my strength. Finding that I had gained quite a bit back I got up and walked slowly to the library to read. I was content waiting for Draco, surrounded by books. About an hour after he had left an owl found me in the library with an urgent letter. Taking it from the owl I set the book I was reading down and began to read it. It was from Ginny and it was very short with no intro or closing to it. Just one line of text in bold script. '_**HE'S COMING**_!!' I got up hastily, slipping books about me on to the floor. I left them there on the floor and ran out of the library, my bare feet slapping to flagstone. When I got to the carpeted stairs a stabbing pain paralyzed me and I collapsed at the bottom of the landing. I realized that the reason I couldn't put my finger on just one poison was because there wasn't just one poison in my drink.

"Hermione? What's going on? Are you okay?" Derek asked coming out of his study next to the stair landing. I told him about how sick I was this morning and how I had just suddenly collapsed. Gently he lifted me from the ground and carried me to my room to wait from Draco. He stayed with me to make sure nothing else happened and sent an owl after Draco to hurry him. I gazed at Derek through half opened eyes, trying to get myself to tell him that his to-be wife tried to kill me. It just couldn't do it. A small tear leaked from my eyes.

"Hurry Draco." 

.


	9. Chapter 9

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Nine: Draco Take Care of Hermione

"Where am I?"

Nothing at first. Then…

"You're in the future," Draco whispered chuckling lightly. He placed a cold damp cloth on my head. I asked him what happened and he explained that the mix of poisons had been deadly and that he was delayed because they needed proof that he was a doctor before they could give him the medicine. After hearing his reasons for taking a long time I tried to sit up and look about, but Draco refused.

"Oh no you don't, you need to rest," He said giving me the whole doctor's orders kind of thing. I held the cloth to my head and stayed in bed, still unhappy about it. I closed my eyes to try to get some more sleep when a knock on the door startled me. Derek came in with a man that I can only assume was from the Ministry of Magic in tow.

"Hermione this is Gerald Pilsner from the Ministry of Magic in London. Since Dublin is covered under London's Ministry he has been asked to come out and find out what happened," Derek explained to me. Gerald took shooed Draco from his seat next to my bed and sat down in it. I sat up and faced him, while Draco supported me from the other side of the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened two nights ago?"

"Two nights ago!? How long have I been out?" I asked my pulse going up a bit. Draco gave me a slightly concerned look because I was not allowed to do much activity while the antidote was still in my system. He said it could cause bigger problems. Bigger problems are medical terms which translate to 'in deep shit'. We can't say that because we'd be out of a job.

"_**I**_ am the one hear to do the questioning Miss Ganger not you."

"Well _**I**_ don't care if you are the one here to do the questioning; _**I'm **_the one that almost died here, so I should get the benefit of the doubt!" I snapped back leaning in his face. Draco had Derek lay me down for a bit while he took the Investigator out into the hallway to explain something real quick. When they came back Draco took his spot next to me again and the Investigator took the spot in his normal chair. He seemed to be a little bit scared because often he would eye Draco like he was going to kill him right then and there.

"So tell me, what happen two nights ago?"

"We got home from Giuseppe's at about 9:30 and we came up here. At about 11:00 Veronica came up with drinks and Draco answered the door. She had two martinis one with a cherry and one with out. Her excuse was that Draco didn't like cherries. We had our drinks and went to bed by 11:30."

"What did you do between when you got home and the time Veronica brought drinks?" Gerald asked. I flushed a bright scarlet and looked away. Draco put his hand on my shoulder and stepped in.

"She doesn't have to answer that, any question partaking to that I will be able to answer," He said in a steely voice. Gerald nodded and asked a ton more questions. I told him what I could. He asked to see the glass.

"You'll have to go look out on the lawn," I replied. He gave me a nasty look which Draco gladly returned. I could see a bit of the old Draco coming back, but it was to protect me. Gerald left after that, and Derek showed him out. We could hear them trying to find the glass. I laughed when I heard Derek remind the man that he was a wizard and he could look for it by using magic. This put me in a much better mood. Draco made me soup to help me take my second dose of medication. He kept me company the whole day.

"So how long until I'm better?"

"A day one bed rest and you'll be fine," He replied wiping stray strands of hair off my forehead. I flopped back onto the pillow and gazed at the ceiling for a bit. Draco rested his head on my chest listening to my heart beat. He sat up and started to leave the room but not before he stole a quick kiss.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

He paused and then shook his head.

"Get some sleep okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Ten: Dirty Little Secret

The next day I was as good as new again. After a long night Draco seemed very tired, but still glad that I was okay. I made him some coffee and we went down for breakfast. As the morning went on he couldn't help but kiss me every so often.

"What has gotten into you? Maybe I shouldn't have made you coffee."

"I missed my Hermione yesterday! You were so subdued and out of it! It was Night of the Living Zombie!" Draco replied walking stiff legged around the table to get his point across. Once he was done being a creature of the undead he plucked me from my chair and twirled me about the dining room. We waltzed for a bit until he stopped abruptly almost smashing me into a nearby chair. Swiftly he plopped me back down into it. Derek came in moments after he took his own seat next to me. He told us that as a gift for our tolerance with all that's been going on he was giving us a night on the town at his pub. For the rest of the day though, I'd be going to a spa with Veronica, as kind of a Maid of Honor, Bride bonding time.

"I don't want any bonding time with the woman who tried to kill me," I mumbled under my breath to Draco. He laughed and kissed me, reminding me that we don't know exactly what happened that night.

"I do know what happen though. I am one of the smartest witches the Wizarding world has seen and you're doubting me?" I pouted. Draco just smiled and sent me with Veronica to go relax. I wasn't too happy with him. I did as I was told anyway and faked my way through most of the day. I'm not going to lie though, it was relaxing. As we were getting our massage Veronica suddenly got curious.

"So how are you and Draco doing?"

"We're doing good, why do you ask?" I question back. She smiles into the pillow and I can tell she's fishing for a reason to break us up. At that moment I wished I had my wand so I could hex her into the next millennium. I get distracted as the lady working the knots in my back gives an extra hard push to really get one out. I forget about trying to summon my wand and try hared to relax.

"Oh well yesterday you both seemed like you were fighting," She lied. I kindly told her that the stress of yesterday had gotten to us both but we had not been fighting. If she wanted to play fire then she'd better have some water to put it out or she'd get burned.

"Enough about me how are you and Derek? Only a few days before the wedding, times can be very stressful. He hasn't heard any of the rumors about you I've heard around town has he?" I asked. Veronica snapped up and gazed at me, a slight fear in her eyes. The lady giving her a massage pushes her head back down roughly. She gets face planted into the pillow and makes a oomph noise as all the air is pushed from her. She turns slowly to face me, trying not to get squished by 'Helga' who's working on her.

"What have you heard?"

"Oh just stuff about how you get around a lot, if you know what I mean," I said nonchalantly. Veronica denies that it's her and that she must have been confused for some other girl. She goes on to tell me it happens all the time. I catch the look on Helga's face, all of us in this room know that she's caught in a lie.

"I doubt it, you're the only Veronica I know from America that went to Beauxbatons Academy in France. I also heard you got around there too. Isn't that an all girl's school?" I asked as the lady finished with mine and let me go. I left Veronica to fret a bit and started to get ready to go back to the manor. The lady that gave me a massage tells me she loved how I tore Veronica apart. She goes on to explain that Veronica is one of their best paying customers, but she's the one that's the biggest bitch. She asks how I know her.

"I'm her Maid of Honor. Thanks again for the massage, it was wonderful," I say sweetly giving her nice tip. The girl's mouth drops open as she watches me walk away. When I get back to the manor I'm in a great mood. Draco thinks that the bonding time went well. I get changed into comfier clothes and we head out to the bar.

"So how was bonding time? Did you get any closer to Veronica?"

"Nope, but the massage was amazing," I reply holding his hand. He stops, and gives me that look. I smile and pull him along, not wanting to talk about it. He stops again and this time I cave in and tell him what I said to her.

"Hermione Granger you cat! I can't believe you said that! Was any of it true?" He asked as we enter the pub and take our seats at the front of the bar. I smile and nod. I had heard a bit about Veronica on the streets and while we were in the dress shop the other day, but the rest of it was guessing. Judging from the look on Veronica's face though it was all true. Draco orders drinks for us and we chat about how he knows Derek. He explains how they were family friends for years and he was the reason he almost went to Drumstrang. After a few more drinks, (which I really needed this trip was really stressful) we start joking about things I should say when I give my Maid of Honor speech. I stand up on the bar to practice.

"Okay tell my how this sounds. I only meet Veronica recently when she asked my boyfriend, who just happened to be her ex, to come to her wedding. Then she makes me her Maid of Honor!" At this point I fell off the bar into Draco's arms. The bar is laughing now, because the think we're both great fun. A couple in the back gives us a couple more drinks. Then and other couple buys us a few more.

"Who wants to hear a song?!" Draco calls out standing on his bar stool. Cheers break out in the bar and they all start chanting for him to sing. He gets up on the bar and pulls me up with him. The bar tender turns up the radio and we start singing to the first song we know.

_"Let me know that I'm damn wrong, when my nose is really long. We spin around a time or two, just to waste our time with you. Tell me all that's you're gonna say, find out games you don't wanna play. You the only one that needs to know!'_

_'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just an other regret, just an other regret. Hope that you can keep my dirty little secret, who has to know?'_

At this point we have the whole bar singing with our wrong lyrics. People have climbed up on the tables and have started dancing with our crazy moves. Draco spins me around and tries to kiss me but he misses. The whole bar breaks into laughter and we begin to sing again.

_"When we tell such fragile lies it's the best way we can drive. I spin around a time or two, just to tell more lies to you. Tell me all that you're gonna say, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know!'_

_'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just an other regret, just an other regret. Hope that you can keep my dirty little secret, who has to know?' _

The bar brakes out into more laughter as Draco and I fall from the bar and walk back to the manor. We continue to giggle as we enter, and when we try to shush each other we only laugh more. We collapse on the bed, unable to breath from all the laughter. The tremendous amount of alcohol in my system puts me to sleep with in minutes. 


	11. Chapter 11

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Eleven: The Kiss

It was almost noon when I woke up the next morning. Draco had already gotten up, as I had guessed, but he left me something for the after affects of too many beers. Gladly I drank it up, relieved that I wasn't a muggle and had to go through the pain of hangovers. I took a fast shower trying to remember what happened last night. The only thing that came to mind was all the stuff I had said to her at the day spa. Shrugging I went down to the library to catch up on the reading I had missed. I was trying to find out what two types of poisons Veronica had used to try and kill me.

"I should maybe start with poisons not curable with a beazor, because I know that's one of the things they used to cure me. But there was more in there because that didn't not look like just ground up beazor in that water," I mumbled to myself running my fingers over the books on the shelf. I stopped when I found the book I was looking for. I read for a bit but found nothing to help me, so I went on to a new book, and then yet an other book. After hours I finally found what I was looking for, and it shocked me.

_'The beazor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and is used to cure almost all poisons. In a rare case a beazor is needed in combination with something else to help cure certain poisons not cured by the beazor alone. This happens when poisons are mixed together and the beazor is unable to cure one of the poisons mixed.'_

_'There are only two types of poisons not cured by the beazor and death is unstoppable unless…"_ The page was ripped out that continued on. I began reading the next page to find out more, in case who ever ripped this next page forgot something.

_'Vampires are very dangerous and easily agitated creatures. For one to procure some of their venomous saliva one would have to give something to them in a deal. It is said that the saliva of a Vampire is what will turn a person, but only if it is injected into the blood stream. One can tell the presence of the very viscous venom because of the distinct smell of smoke. If the venom is swallowed the person will die with in hours of ingesting it. The venom isn't as deadly when mixed with other poisons; in fact it delays death up to twelve hours at most.'_ I closed the book with a loud thud, having found what I needed. I never knew that the saliva of a Vampire could be a poison, but it did make sense. I didn't die right away because she mixed it with something else. I put the book up and went into the pantry in the kitchen. She would have to keep it cool otherwise it would break down, but what would she put it in? She would have to know of something no body else in the household ate. I stood in front of the fridge thinking hard.

"Cherries, _of course_ why didn't I think of it sooner?! Draco and Derek both hate cherries and she new that if she had a jar in here they wouldn't touch it. Then she put the cherry soaked in venom in my drink." My heart began racing. "But what else did she add, because I didn't die right away, instead I got sick," I thought out loud. I went over to the cupboards wondering what she could have possibly put in my drink. I mentally went back to St. Mungo's and run over all of the cases I had recently done. There was one little girl who had gotten very sick after she had been over at her muggle aunt's house. The mother told me that she was crawling on the floor and had found something on the floor and put it in her mouth.

"Rat poison! It kills rats but only make humans sick. It's a perfect common muggle household item and she could get it anywhere. Because wizarding families don't need it the inspector would have never though to look for it," I said getting very excited. I had just figured out what was used to try and kill me off. The only thing I couldn't figure out is why she wanted to kill me. Veronica was the only girl that had ever broken up with Draco Malfoy, and the only reason I was here was because we were trying to make her jealous. Unless she broke up with him for a silly reason, just like Ron did. Maybe she thought that Draco and I were having an affair! Veronica is the type of person that has to be the only person in someone's life. If she knew Draco was 'having an affair' then she wouldn't be able to take it and would leave him even if she still loved him. Maybe this whole marriage thing was just because _she_ wanted Draco to take _her_ back. I knew for a fact that he didn't love her any more he just wanted to rub it in her face a bit. I dropped the rat poison and ran up stairs to try and find Draco.

"Draco, I think I've figured it out! Draco?" I called poking my head in our room. I went out onto the balcony and didn't see him. It was getting darker, but he wouldn't have forgotten about me. We were going to the rehearsal dinner tonight and the four of us were all riding together. I decided I'd find him after I changed into my outfit for tonight. Quickly I pulled on a deep red skin tight dress. It hardly had a back until about midway down the dress and it was cut very low in the front. I picked up the evil heels Draco made me bring and made my way for the bedroom door. Before I left, I took my wand and concealed it in my dress. Then I went to look for him. I walked about the hall way poking my head into the many empty rooms. About half way down the hall I heard voices. Quietly I went to the door where they were coming from. The door was partly a jar so I peered through it. I could just barely see Draco and Veronica through the gap. Veronica had her arms around Draco and she was very close to him. My blood began to boil as I watched. Veronica was saying something about how she missed them, and that she thought that they were the perfect couple. She went on and on about how he should leave me. Then to my utter shock, he smiled and kissed her, full blown on the mouth. I gasped and dropped my shoes making them turn toward the door. I hiked up the dress and began running toward the stairs trying to keep the tears from my eyes. I could hear them behind me as Veronica fought to keep Draco back.

"Hermione!!" He yelled after me. I ignored him as I pounded down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't stop running until I was out on the streets of Dublin. There I hid in the park near by and cried until my eyes were dry and I couldn't cry anymore.

"I was so stupid to think that Draco really loved me. He was only using me and I saw right through it!" I yelled at myself. Wiping my eyes I went to a near by pub, avoiding the one we were at last night. Before I went into the pub I made sure that my make up wasn't running and that I had my wand so I could hex any one that tried to give me trouble.

"Hey, we have a policy here, no shoes no service," The guy at the door said putting a hand on my shoulder. I slowly rotated to face him and gave him a nasty glare. He didn't budge at first but the glare I could tell was making him uneasy.

"I dare you to try and stop me. If you do I'd hate for all these people to see what would happen to you. But if you want to find out that's fine with me."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Uh…. Jones your regular seat has been saved for you. Why don't you let me walk you over there?" He stuttered shakily taking my arm and leading me to a table in the corner. He then went over and talked to the bartender, I'm guessing to tell him not to mess with me. A bubbly girl walked over and asked me what I'd like to have. I told to give me what ever was good. She did as told and went back to get my drink. She brought it back seconds later and then left me to be in peace. I sat there steely faced, trying not to think about what I had just seen. The waitress kept me happy by bringing new drinks when ever the others would get empty.

"Hermione oh am I glad to se you! I've been looking all over Dublin for you!" Someone called. I looked up; only to make sure it wasn't Draco. To my shock it was Ron who found me. He sat down at the table as the waitress came to bring me a new drink. He took it from her, assuming that I had already had a few. He was right of course and I let him have it. The letter I wrote him was clenched in his hand.

_My Beloved Ron, _

_Keep your long nose out of my business and stay away from me. _

I felt bad that I had written that, because now more than ever, I realized I needed him. He took a long sip of the refreshing beer and sighed happily. I waited for him to explain why he was here. Typical Ron _always_ had to explain everything.

"Hermione I'm here to break you and Draco up because…"

"It's okay Ron, you don't have to break us up. He was using me all along, so we're no longer together," I told him. He smiled widely and went on and on about how he was still in love with me. We talked for a while and then he suddenly began to get a bit nervous.

"Hermione, I have a question for you that I should have asked you long ago," Ron began. He got off his chair and onto one knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it for me. In it was a small battered ring, nothing like the snake ring given to me by Draco.

"Will you marry me?"

. 


	12. Chapter 12

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Twelve: I Do?

"Will you marry me?" Ron asked. I started to nod when I had a flashback of my few days as Draco's girlfriend. I remembered how fun and how romantic he was. Then I thought of Ron, who, now that I think about it, didn't even compare. Did I really want to be Hermione Weasley the rest of my life? Given the choice between the two Hermione Malfoy sounded better. I slowly took the ring off my finger that Draco had given me and took the ring that Ron had in his hand. My life with Draco was over, and now my life with Ron was starting over again.

"Let's get married right now, there's a chapel down the street that does these kinds of things. It's almost like Vegas."

"What's a Vegas?" Ron asked standing up with me. I left money on the table and we began to walk out of the bar. Ron stopped me when he finally got a good look at what I was wearing.

"Wait, you're getting married in that? I even brought a tux!" Ron exclaimed running over to the car he had rented. He pulled it out and showed me. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to do this before Draco found me.

"I just want to get married Ronald, I'd even get married nude if I had to."

"Really? Can I take you up on that offer?" Ron asked eagerly. I paused thinking about what I had said and shook my head. Ron waited for me to answer. Again I thought about how much better life would be with Draco. I cleared my mind. If I thought about ti I'd get cold feet.

"I take that back, but never mind, let's just _go,_" I groaned dragging Ron down the street to the small chapel. We knocked at the door and an old couple answered. We told them we needed to get married right now and they got all excited ushering us in and having us sit down. They went over what would happen and how the ceremony would go. Then they gave me a small bouquet of flowers and we began. The old woman sat down at the organ and began playing a very ear piercing version of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Slowly I walked up the ragged looking aisle toward a gleeful Ron. Every step I took told me that I wasn't doing the right thing, but I pushed that aside. When I got to the front of the chapel the music stopped to my delight.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here…"

"Can we please skip a head?" I begged. He did as I wished and we went straight to the vows. Slowly he began reading what he had to repeat. I tapped my bare foot not wanting to sit around waiting for this to take forever.

"Do you Ronald Weasel…"

"It's Weasley!"

"Can we_ please_ speed this up? Like maybe skip forward to the 'I do' kiss the bride part?" I asked pleading. Ron laughed and told him to ignore me. We continued at the slow pace I was trying to avoid. I waited for what seemed like years until he got to the 'I do' part of the ceremony. That's when I got that feeling again. That feeling like I was doing the wrong thing. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't.

"Hermione, say 'I do'" Ron hissed through his teeth. My head snapped up and I looked at him. He was smiling weakly at me. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to try and say it but at first the words wouldn't come out. When I tried to say it again the door in the back of the church slammed open and I heard some one run in.

"I…"

"She does _**not!**_" Draco yelled. I couldn't help it, my heart leaped out of my chest when I saw him standing there in the door way. His eyes were all a fire and his hair was slightly messed up. He stalked up to the alter and punched Ron across the nose. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled the ring Ron had given me off and threw it at Ron's head. With that he pulled me back down the aisle and out on to the streets into Derek's car.

"What do you think you were doing? Getting married to Weasel-Be? That was the stupidest thing you've ever done Hermione! I thought you were smarter than that," Draco said to me. His words stung, but it was true. I had made the dumbest mistake of my life and he had just saved me from it. He turned back to face me, the anger slowly ebbing away. He gave me the snake ring back.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were my girl?"

"I was until I saw you and Veronica kissing," I replied, tears forming in my eyes again. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. Draco's faced softened when the words came out of my mouth. Derek gazed at us in the rearview mirror, but I couldn't read that look in his eyes.

"I'll explain that in a minute, but first I want you to know that I did this for us Hermione. Don't you remember what I told you? I love you Hermione Granger, I always have and I always, always will."


	13. Chapter 13

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan

We stopped at the park to talk. Derek told me that Veronica was still at the house getting ready so we had some time to talk about their big plan with out her overhearing. They sat me down on the bench in between the two of them.

"Now like I said, I wanted to tell you Hermione, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I guess it would have been better if I had of told you so that this wouldn't happen. At least we stopped you before you married Ron though," Draco said pulling me close to him. It felt so good to be back in his arms. I took in the smell of him and the roses around us, letting reality take me. I had almost married Mr. Wrong, but now I was safe in the arms of Mr. Right.

"As I told you before Derek and I have been long time pals. What I didn't tell you is that we've been plotting against Veronica for several weeks now. Those rumors you told her you had heard, we had heard them too and so we decided to expose her at her own wedding."

"You see when Veronica and I began dating; she was still going out with Draco. Then she dumped him and we set a wedding date. In her haste to get hitched to someone rich she didn't cover her tracks as nicely as she though she did. I happened to stubble upon her old record from America. She's been in lost of trouble with the muggle police and with the Ministry. Most of it is petty theft, but still this isn't the Veronica that Draco I and knew. We called up the wedding party to get them in on our plan and then monitored Veronica closely. With you here she'd feel a bit under the pressure. I can't honestly tell you why Veronica tried to kill you, but we think it's because she panicked. Anyway we set everything up so that you would be that Maid of Honor. We thought we'd like to destroy her publicly, and what better way to do it then do it as the Maid of Honor?" Derek said to me. I nodded weakly, my mind was still racing. This week has been way too hectic for my liking. We got back into the car and I went in to go get my shoes and the 'bride'. Then we made our way to the rehearsal. Veronica chatted about something one of her girlfriends had said, acting as though I hadn't caught her snogging my boyfriend. I controlled my self, but it was hard. I kept saying over and over again how I could tear her apart tomorrow when the police came and got her for attempted murder.

"Hermione are you okay, you look white as a ghost!" Veronica said as we began getting out of the car. I made up a lie about how I didn't feel too good. Draco said he would take me home and that we'd just see them tomorrow at the wedding. We didn't speak until we got up to our room.

"I know you already said you made a mistake, but I want you to go through everything that went through your mind when Ron asked you to marry him," Draco said sitting down on the bed, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I peeled the dress off, and put my wand down on the end table near by. Then I pulled on a pair of Draco's sweat pants and one of his shirts wanting to feel him all about me.

"Honestly I kept thinking about how unsure I was. This voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I was making the wrong choice. Even as I was walking down the aisle it was almost screaming at me to stop and run back to you. I was scared and confused," I said leaning in on his chest. He stroked my hair and told me to get some sleep. I had a big day a head of me, and I needed as much rest as possible so that I could ruin a wedding. Before I closed my eyes to go to sleep I looked at Draco and his caring grey blue eyes.

"I'm sorry; I was stupid to think that you'd ever do that to me. I guess I was afraid that this was too good to be real."

"It's okay Hermione; now get to your point so you can sleep."

"I love you Draco, and no one will ever love you as much as I do right now, and forever."

. 


	14. Chapter 14

Worse for Wear

Worse for Wear

Chapter Fourteen: Maid of Horror

D-day came far too soon for me and I wasn't sure I was ready to give my speech that would ultimately end any chance of happiness Veronica ever had. Of course the fact that she tried to kill me and snogged my boyfriend made up for that small feeling I had. I got dressed and then went with Veronica and the rest of the girls to go get our hair done. They all told me that I had missed a great party last night and said that though I looked a lot better than I did last night. I lied saying I felt better and then I was removed from the conversation. I didn't mind, I had to gather what I was going to say about Veronica. One of the other girls saw me thinking and winked, silently wishing me luck. After a few minutes of hair and make up we were ready to head to the church to help Veronica into her dress.

"Do you know what you're going to say yet?" Melanie, the girl who had winked at me, asked quietly. I nodded, I had a fair amount ready but I still wasn't sure how I was going to work it in. I told her my concern and she told me I was covered. Right before the minister began the rest of the ceremony I was stand up and tell everyone that my Maid of Honor speech couldn't wait. The minister knew this would happen and Draco had helped the best man Thomas got together a collection of Pensives to display. It would all be perfect.

"You'll be fine. In fact I've never seen a more ravishing Maid of Horror," Melanie joked. I smiled and we went into the church. Derek and Draco were waiting near the alter for me so that they could give me the rest of the information. Draco took me over to a near by pew and had me sit until I was needed. As we cuddled Melanie run up to me and told both of us that Veronica needed to see us pronto down stairs.

"Whoa Veronica, you look great," Draco said trying to compliment the bride. Instead she turned on him throwing a ton of photos at him. Her face was bright red and she looked ready to kill. I sweetly slide over to take control of the problem.

"What's the matter? Are the photos blotched or something? Maybe they're too overexposed?" I asked taking a photo from her hard grip. It was a photo of Draco and I in the photo room. In the background Veronica was clearly visible, death in her glare. I watched as Draco spun me about in the photo and the jealous Veronica made a motion that looked a lot like hanging someone. I looked about the floor and noticed all the photos taken by the photographer were me and Draco. Not a single one was of the bride. I smiled, knowing this was Derek's and Draco's doing. They were fueling the fire for me.

"No the photos aren't over-whatever, they're just perfect, expect that they are _all of you!_" She hissed throwing more photos in the air. I told her that was just too bad and went up stairs to go show her mother what a cute couple Draco and I made. It seemed to me that everyone coming to the wedding had at least some idea that something was going to happen, but the close family knew everything. According to Derek it was Veronica's mother who was trying at first to end the relationship because she didn't want her daughter ruining yet an other man's life. She told me that she hoped public humiliation would make her daughter see how much she was hated and would change her ways. Not wanting to ruin a mother's vision I nodded and smiled knowing full well that wouldn't happen. At about ten till two I was called down to line up for the wedding and told to get ready for my speech. At two the wedding march proceeded and I took my place in front of the alter before the couple ready to ruin a wedding.

"Good after noon ladies and gentle men, if you're wondering what I'm doing up here, I was so excited to give my Maid of Honor speech that I had to do it before the couple even got married." I paused to blow a kiss at the two. Derek returned to kiss and Veronica glared at me. Smiling I turned back to the guests.

"Most of you don't know me because I just recently joined the wedding party when Jackie called to say that she couldn't be the Maid of Honor in her eighth month of pregnancy. Glad to see you're here and doing well Jackie," I called waving at the tall blonde holding her husbands hand and rubbing a very large belly. "I decided to take Jackie's place because I thought that Veronica was an amazing woman, who was in need. I thought very wrong indeed. When Veronica asked my boyfriend, her current ex-boyfriend to come to her wedding I knew something was up. I tagged a long, not because I don't trust Draco, because I don't trust Veronica. In the two weeks we've been here she's tried to steal my boyfriend, she's tried to kill me and worst of all she's denied each one."

"Hermione what are you doing?!" Veronica screamed running at me. She reached out to pull my hair but I easily blocked it. Those in the crowed unknowing of our plan gasped, shocked. A few women screamed and one fainted. What a wuss, we didn't even get to the good stuff. Derek pulled her away and held her back as I had Draco play the reel of Pensives. After each one Veronica's jaw dropped a little bit more.

"Honey, I forgot to tell you that I was sort of in a relationship when we first starting going out." The first one began to play. Veronica reddened.

"Veronica you're so sly, sleeping with the pool boy while you're boyfriend's out at work."

"Draco, I want you to leave Hermione. Don't you see, we were meant to be? I'll call off my wedding and we can go get married in the Jamaica's," The last clip played. At this point Veronica was screaming with rage and the crowd was not happy with her. She was booed and yelled at. She broke away from Derek and run down the aisle for the door, roughly pushing me aside. When she reached the door it clanged open and several members of the ministry of Magic stood at the door waiting for her.

"Veronica De Morley, you've been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Hermione Granger," the lead, Gerald Pilsner. He led her away as she screamed again. She locked eyes with me and I could tell that if she got out, I'd be the first person she'd go looking for.

"Hey Veronica, maybe next time you should keep your long nose out of other people's business!" I shouted before the door slammed shut. I went and took my spot up with the rest of the party as Derek made the announcement that cake would still be available if people wanted to stay and eat. The crowd thinned all of them offering Derek their apologizes. Draco tapped me on the shoulder as the music flooded into the chapel.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I nodded and we waltzed about the chapel, just us and the wedding decorations. I could tell that something was on his mind, but when I asked he told me that I was seeing things.

"Wonderful job by the way, no one could tear up a wedding like you can."

"Thanks, I guess," I replied laughing. We stopped dancing and Draco took me up to the small petal strewn arch. He cupped my face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"I know this might seem a bit sudden since we've only started dating a week, but I've known you so much longer than that. I have a secret to confess, I only came to work because I got to see you. It's just that, I feel like I've known you my whole life and that I've neglected you. In Hogwarts the only reason I was so awful to you was because I didn't want Ron to know I liked you. Urgh, I'm rambling, I knew this would happen I just can't seem to get to the point. Okay here it goes. Hermione, would you please become my wife?" Draco asked kneeling down, his face flushing a bit. I was so shocked. I hadn't seen this one coming at all. Before I could start to answer a small tear escaped my eyes. I helped me get to his feet and took the ring.

"I didn't tell you this last night, but when I was walking down that aisle and that little voice was screaming at me, the only way I could get it to shut up was to imagine you standing there waiting for me. That whole time that voice was telling me that I couldn't marry Ron, I had to marry you. And I'm glad that I listened to it because I know that you're the man I want to marry," I replied kissing him. He lifted me up and spun me about, as a small round of applause broke out. I blushed and looked about to see the wedding party cheering us on. They congratulated us and had us join in the fun. Now it's time for me to end this chapter of my life and prepare for an even bigger one.


End file.
